


Run Away With Me

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Old Ways, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Powerful Harry, Romance, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After his Sixth year, Harry needs a break from everything in his life to sort his head out and work out what he is going to do next, and so he plans on running away. But when he sees how much Draco does not want to go home, he offers to take him with him. What difference can a summer with a Gryffindor and Slytherin together make to the Wizarding World. A big difference! Slash
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 404





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was exhausted. His sixth year had been harder than he thought, and he was done with everything already. He had never been more glad to be heading home from Hogwarts before.

Everything had been exhausting, the personal dramas with things like Hermione and Ron dancing around each other for the whole year and Ginny making another play at him by apparently trying to make him jealous by dating Dean, and succeeding only in making Seamus jealous getting the two Gryffindor boys together. Spending the year being taught by Dumbledore about the Horcruxes and everything to do with Tom Riddle as the man apparently prepared himself for death, which almost happened at the end of the year had Harry not made his way back and managed to throw up a shield in time.

The whole thing had been a mess, and Harry could not wait to be able to get away from everything for a short while, and to try and sort through everything in his head. Including the fact that Dumbledore had planned for him to sacrifice himself in the same way that the old man had planned for himself. Apparently Dumbledore was chatty while on painkilling potions, and a lot of the Order were furious at the things that he had been keeping from them while they had been fighting for him and trusting him.

It was all a mess and Harry was just so beyond done with it all.

"Hey Potter, slinking off," Draco called, strutting up to him.

"Yes Malfoy, I am slicking off, along with every other Hogwarts student on the train," Harry snorted turning as the blond reached him, crossing his arms and smirked at him.

He still looked ill, pale and drawn purple bruises under his eyes, but the mask of cockiness was there, and it was clear to everyone around them that he was ready to fight.

"You think you're so big and clever don't you Potter!" Draco sneered.

"Well I definitely seem to be bigger than you," Harry smirked stepping into Draco's personal space while cringing at the come back. Even though it was true, it was not his best retort.

"That is the best that you can come up with Potter?" Draco spat.

"Why don't you just leave it and go home to mummy and daddy Draco," Hary huffed. As he said it...something fired in Draco's eyes, a fear...no not fear, terror. And the image of Draco in the bathroom came back to Harry, scared, crying and not wanting the path that life seemed to have set for him.

He was aware of Draco spouting something back, something no doubt about Harry's dead parents, but it was all an act for his friends and for those around him. He was scared of going back, he did not want to go back and have to face Voldemort.

And Voldemort would know that. He would know that Draco was not truly loyal. What would Draco face this summer? Voldemort wouldn't kill him, he wasn't that mad yet. But Draco would be thrown to Voldemort's dogs for their amusement and pleasure.

Voldemort would try to break him.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter?!" Draco spat, his hands flying up when Harry suddenly lunged at him. Draco's friends shouted in shock at the same time as Harry's did at the move. But Harry had him in the empty compartment next to them, slamming the door shut with a blast of wandless magic that Dumbledore had been teaching him, and was in Draco's face in seconds.

"I am running away from all this for the summer, you can come with me and get away from what waits for you if you want," Harry said quickly, the sounds of people trying to get into the compartment coming from behind him.

"Wha…"

"Not much time Malfoy, I am aparating out right now, come with me or don't, but you need to choose, now!" Harry said urgently.

He could see the blond's brain spinning as he took in what Harry was offering, looking behind Harry to where his friends were trying to get into the compartment, and then he looked back at Harry's face, his green eyes honest with no sign of a trick in them.

He reached down and grabbed the bracelet on his wrist, yanking it off and throwing it away before he wrapped his arms around Harry Potter in answer.

Everyone standing outside the compartment froze in battling to get in, and battling with the others to be the ones to get in, and stared as Draco Malfoy threw himself at Harry Potter, and Harry Potter aparated them out the compartment.

"Well, fuck," Blaise sighed.


	2. Six Weeks

Chapter Two

"Where are we?" Draco asked softly looking around the woods that they had landed in. Harry had aparated them three times in quick succession in an impressive sequence considering he had only been aparating a few months.

"We're in Italy," Harry panted dropping his hands to his knees, the long-distance, rapid apparition had wiped him out a little, and he could feel himself trembling a little as sweat cooled rapidly on his body. "There is a cabin just ahead, Sirius planned to come here, he bought it under a false name the summer before our fifth year," Harry explained.

What he didn't say was that Sirius had hoped to bring Harry here for that Christmas.

"We should...head up," Draco said, and Harry was concerned by how pale he looked, he looked as though reality was sinking in as to what he had just done.

"This way," Harry motioned to a small pathway. "The bracelet?" He asked.

"Tracker, my father made me wear it so he could find me. I used to think that it was for my safety, not so sure anymore," Draco said, a note of bitterness in his voice.

"Any chance of any other tracking spells?" Harry asked carefully.

"There was, I found them all and cancelled them," Draco said shortly. "Why…"

"Why did I bring you with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, going by Granger and Weasleys faces they had no idea that you were planning this. Why bring me with you?" Draco frowned.

"You were terrified when I said about going home. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you in that bathroom and how much you clearly didn't want what you were stuck with. I couldn't leave you to go to that Madman, knowing that he was probably going to spend the summer hurting you," Harry said honestly.

"I don't need pity Potter, I…"

"I know what it is like, ok! I know what it is like to be expected to do something, expected to be something and what you want and need doesn't matter at all. Dumbledore planned for me to sacrifice myself to defeat Voldemort," Harry licked his lips, a little stunned at having said it out loud for the first time.

"What?" Draco gawped as they stepped up to a small cabin. Harry fished in his pocket and took out a key, opening the door into the cabin.

"He planned for me to sacrifice myself, to basically throw myself in front of Voldemort to die, so that he could be defeated and everyone else could live," Harry walked into the cabin and stopped as he spoke, his shoulders drooping a little.

"But you don't want to die, not for someone else's war, for someone else's wants. You want to just be able to live your life, to actually live," Draco said hollowly from behind him.

"I want to grow old, and I want everything to stop hurting," Harry sighed, turning to take in the blond standing in the doorway. "And that is why I could not leave you there, why I couldn't just walk away,"

"How do you know that I am not going to betray you?" Draco shut the door and walked further into the cabin, flicking his wand at the fireplace so it crackled into life.

"Because you hate him as much as I do, because you want to be left alone here as much as I do," Harry shrugged.

"I don't want to betray you," Draco said biting his lip.

"I know, because…"

"No, not because of the whole your enemy is my enemy shit. I won't betray you because I don't want to, I don't want to see you dead, I don't want to see you hurt," Draco interrupted.

"I don't want to see you hurt either, that is why I couldn't leave you there," Harry admitted.

"Well then, this is our home for the next while?" Draco asked looking around.

"It isn't much, I am sure it is tiny to what you're used to," Harry grimaced looking around.

"What I am used to is currently crawling with Death Eaters and parents that forced me to bind myself to a mad man," Draco snorted. "Cosy is just fine for me,"

"There we go then. It isn't the worst, we have a living room, kitchen, the bedroom is up that staircase, it is the whole of the upstairs but it is open plan. I think Sirius said that there were two double beds, he grumbled about not sleeping like an animal in a single bed," Harry smiled at the memory.

"Potter...Harry…" Draco started to say before pausing.

"I know," Harry said softly. "I am going to see what we have in to cook for supper,"

Draco watched the dark haired Gryffindor disappear into the kitchen, yanking his robe off and throwing it over a chair tiredly before he disappeared through the door. Leaving Draco standing in the middle of a cabin, in the middle of Italy apparently, with Harry Potter.

He sank onto a chair and stared at the crackling fireplace as he took in what he had done. He couldn't go home now, he had chosen to go with Harry Potter, he had chosen to remove his tracker, he had chosen not to go back to his parents, to Voldemort. He pulled back the sleeve of his robes and yanked the cuff of his shirt open, uncaring as the button pinged off somewhere into the living room of the cabin, instead he stared at the tattoo on his arm, the one that he hadn't wanted, that he had begged his parents not to force him to take.

They had imperioed him through the ritual, not trusting him to go through with it even with all their threats and warnings about what type of life he would have if he did not go through with it. Being disowned was better than the life he had lived in the last year, better than what he would have gone home to for failing to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, his first and only mission and he had clearly purposefully failed it.

He had imagined running to Potter this time last year, begging for protection, but he had been a boy still and he had clearly been mourning Sirius Black and in no state to be protecting himself never mind anyone else….and Draco had been sure that he would not help him, that he would turn away from him, that he would listen to Draco's plight and laugh at him and tell him that this was what he had wanted, what he had foolishly spouted off about when he had been a child and known nothing about the reality of things.

But he hadn't, he had seen the panic in Draco, he had seen how much he had not wanted this, his life, to go back home. And he had taken him with him to his escape, he had taken him to somewhere that he had clearly been planning on hiding out at himself.

And now they were stuck here together when they had managed only one pleasant conversation between them in six years, the Dark side would be looking for Draco, the light side would be looking for Harry.

Everything was a mess, and now Draco had no clue what was going to happen to him, what his parents would do, what he was going to do when they undoubtedly disowned him. He had no idea what he would do about going back to Hogwarts to finish his education when there were probably going to be 20 of his year mates marked up and ordered to kill him.

"Ok, so I have managed to knock together a...shit Malfoy!" Harry dropped the plates in his hands uncaringly onto the table as he raced over to where Draco was hyperventilating on the sofa, tearing at his collar to try and catch his breath,

"Can't…" Draco gasped.

"Malfoy I need you to calm down and try and take a steady breath, Malfoy...Malfoy...Draco!" Harry shouted, stunning Draco a little, Harry grabbed his thin hand and placed it onto his own chest, pressing the cold, clammy limb to the skin warmed thin fabric of his school shirt. "Breathe with me, focus on my breathing Draco, that's it, now copy it, you can do it,"

Slowly he was able to catch his breath, sucking in deep hungry gasps of air, choking every now and then as his still frantic body fought to against calming down, but eventually he was breathing normally and feeling completely humiliated. He waited for Harry to tease him as he lowered his eyes to the sofa.

"I get them after nightmares," Harry said instead, making Draco's eyes snap up to him. "I see things Voldemort does sometimes, Hermione has had to slap me a few times to get me out my panic because I can't even hear them,"

"That is tough, she has quite the slap on her," Draco snorted.

"That she does, I think she secretly imagines the hundred times she has asked if I have done my homework and I have responded 'what homework' to get herself to give me a really good slap," Harry grinned.

"Sorry I…"

"Have just run away from Voldemort and your parents with your schoolyard enemy, and are now sitting in the middle of Italy with him in a Cabin, yeah no the panic attack makes sense," Harry snorted. "By the way do you happen to know Italian?" He asked casually standing and tugging Draco to his feet with their still joined hands.

"I speak basic Italian yes," Draco blinked.

"Well, that is good because I speak none, at least I know we will be able to buy food!" Harry chuckled stopping at the table. "I was able to knock together a pasta dish, I hope you aren't too picky it isn't the best thing,"

Draco didn't tell him ten minutes later that even though it was plain and simple, it was one of the best things that he had ever tasted. It was a horribly cliched thought, but it tasted of freedom.

* * *

Harry tapped his fingers against his thigh as he stared slightly unseeingly at the book in his had while he waited for the mirror sitting next to him on the sofa to activate. He had half the restricted section in his trunk in a bag with wizard space and a featherlight charm on it. Hermione had donated the bag while Ron snickered at how sparkly the bag was.

"Harry?" Harry started at the voice, quickly dropping the book her hadn't been reading anyway and picked up the mirror.

"Hey, Hermione, hey Ron," Harry looked into the mirror face that was split in half, Ron and Hermione's faces looking back him from their half.

"What the fuck was that Harry? You kidnapped Draco Malfoy!" Ron hissed right away, clearly trying not to shout and risk being overheard.

"It isn't kidnap if he came willingly," Harry muttered.

"What the hell happened Harry?" Hermione asked, a little more patiently than Ron, just.

"I looked at him, and I realised how much he didn't want to go back, how much he did not want to be on Voldemort's side, and I just...I couldn't let him go back to whatever was waiting for him," Harry sighed, he glanced up at the bedroom area where Malfoy had retreated to over an hour ago.

"He wanted to be a Death Eater!" Ron snapped.

"When he was a kid and didn't understand what it meant and who Voldemort really was. Would you really condemn anyone to have to spend time with Voldemort, to be on his side when they don't want to be,"

"He believes in that stuff Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You have heard him over the years,"

"Yeah I have, and how much of that sounded like him just mimicking what he has heard growing up. He hasn't had the chance to see it any differently until he was faced with the absolute reality of what his parents have been following and how wrong they are. What do you think Voldemort would have done to him this summer knowing that he had failed on purpose in his mission and that he does not truly want to be on his side? How could I leave him to go back to that?" Harry sighed.

"How do you know that this isn't a trick Harry?" Hermione frowned.

"I know, just...I saw it in his eyes. It doesn't make a difference arguing about it, we're here now, and so far Voldemort hasn't come monologuing through the door," He rolled his eyes, "stop pursing at me the pair of you,"

"I will purse all I like Harry Potter," Ron scowled.

"What happened after we left?" Harry asked trying to distract them.

"I think the term is everyone freaked the fuck out," Hermione snorted, "the whole platform went nuts, the Order were freaking out, the Malfoys looked furious. Dumbledore has tried to get the Aurors involved but because you're using your wandless magic they can't trace you,"

"Bet Dumbledore regrets teaching you that now," Ron laughed.

"Bet he regrets a lot of things now," Harry smirked.

"We shouldn't linger too long at first, I don't trust them not to be trying to listen in. Stay safe Harty, and work on that research," Hermione directed.

"Yes mame," Harry picked the book up from beside him and waved it in view of the mirror.

"You're an impertinent impulsive...I hope that this doesn't blow up in your face Harry," Hermione sighed.

"Me too," Harry grinned a little. "You totally wanted to say idiot didn't you?"

"I was going to say moron actually. Night Harry," Hermione smirked before her face disappeared.

"No matter if this goes well for you, you know she is going to hex you for pulling that stunt mate," Ron said with little sympathy before he waved and also disappeared from view.

Harry sighed and set the book and the mirror aside, choosing instead to look into the fireplace his brain ticking things over.

He knew he had taken a risk to bring Draco here, but the part of him that he had learned to listen to when it came to battles and surviving through...well everything that his life had thrown at him, said that he could trust Draco. The blond's reaction this evening to the thought of what he had done was proof of that, he had not been faking that panic attack.

Harry could not help but think of Regulas, picturing his face on the few pictures that he had seen of Sirius' brother, how young he had been. He had been drawn into the war by his parents' beliefs, he had followed along because he thought he knew what he was signing up to, he had allowed himself to be marked because he thought that it was the right thing to do.

Then reality had hit him and he had realised what type of monster he had been bound to. He had sacrificed himself, he had suffered to try and stop Voldemort, to right the wrong choice that he had made in his own life.

R.A.B

Not hard to figure out when his brother was never far from Harry's thoughts, and now that scared young man was not far from them either. Not much older than Harry and Draco were now.

How could he leave Draco to face the same fate?

Supper had been awkward and more than a little weird. Both of them were clearly aware of the fact that until today they had not managed to exchange a civil word to each other, that they had battled each other back and forth for the last six years, Harry was super aware of the fact that he had practically been stalking Draco all year, and Draco was aware that it was on Harry's kindness that he had was here.

He had no clue how the next six weeks were going to go, and he had the plans that he, Hermione and Ron had put together that he needed to sort out and perfect while he was not being watched every second.

There was one thing that was for sure, it was going to be interesting!


End file.
